


Every Step Of The Way

by Ukume94



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4409288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukume94/pseuds/Ukume94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would have happened to Carol if she wasn't sent away after killing Karen and David.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Step Of The Way

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing something, please be gentle with me. :)  
> I own nothing from The Walking Dead.

Rick and Carol made it back to the prison safe and sound, they never found Sam after they found what was left of Ana.  
They drove threw the fences that Maggie held open. Rick parks the car and looks over at Carol, who looked like she was going to puke.  
"We'll finish this conversation later with the council. We'll see what were gonna do with you." Rick whisper over to Carol.  
She nods her head and jumps out the car to help Maggie with the gate.  
"Daryl not back yet?" Carol asks.  
"Not yet. He'll be back soon, I hope. He'll bring back the medicine for everyone. Glenn." She lets a shaky breath out. "He's going to survive, daddy when into solitary to help. I told him it wasn't a good idea. He wouldn't listen."  
"Your father is a good man, he might know its a bad idea but he'll do anything to keep these people safe and alive. He's going to help Glenn survive."  
"Thank you, I needed somebody to talk to. I've been keeping this gate closed and these fences, these fences they look like they wont hold for very long. I needed extra hands, Daryl took Michonne, Bob and Tyreese. I'm just glad your both back."  
Carols stomach twists into knots when she hears Tyreese's name. What was going to happen when they got back?  
What was the council going to decide as her fate? She was only trying to keep the group safe.  
"Maggie, Carol! I need help with the fence. Put these slabs of wood against the fence to keep it from falling, anything has to buy us time until we get new fences."  
Carol and Maggie run to help Rick with the fence. While they were trying to keep the fences from falling over, the sound of gunfire echoes the prison. The three of them stop working on the fence to look at one another.  
"Go." Rick says to Maggie. Maggie takes an axe and runs to solitary.  
"What do you thinks going on in there?"  
"We'll it mustn't be under control, I haven't heard any more shots."  
"And if we do?"  
"Then you'll have to go inside and help Maggie, but I'm sure she could do it alone."  
Rick was avoiding making eye contact with Carol. She knew he was angry at her for making the decision to kill Karen and David. Carol didn't want to do what she did, she just knew she needed to keep her family and friends safe from the sickness going around the prison.  
"I'm going to get Carl to help with this, I'll be back."  
What was gonna happen to her when the council talk about what she did? Carol tried to keep her mind on other things like trying to pick up the heavy wood or killing the walkers that are trying to climb the fence. Carol knew now wasn't the time to panic about the council that time would come soon enough once Daryl comes back.  
Rick and Carl come running towards the fence that began to collapse away from the spot Carol was struggling with.  
"Grab it Carl, we need to keep the fence up, Carol kill the walkers that are pushing the fence down."  
Carol finishes placing the wood in its place and starts to kill the walkers that are trying to get in.  
One by one the walkers become less and less. Carol keeps killing the strays but they seem to really be slowing down.  
Rick and Carl almost finish the fence when more gunfire fills the air from the prison.  
"Carol go, help Maggie!" Rick shouts.  
Carol leaves her post to save the others.  
I'm coming Maggie, don't you worry I'm not gonna let anything hurt you or the others. She thinks.  
When she runs inside Carol finds everything out of control, some of the people from Woodbury are now walkers biting their old friends.  
Carol begins to kill the walkers that are running around. After she kills the last walker she realizes she hears Hershel and Maggie talking. She runs up the stairs and sees Maggie pumping Glenn's breathing bag and whispering encouraging words for him.  
"Carol!" Lizzie runs towards her with her arms wide. "I missed you, I want to get out of here and be with Mika. Please take me out of here."  
"I missed you too, but honey you need to wait till Daryl and the others come back from their trip. They'll bring medicine for you and the others."  
"Carol, I'm gonna need you right here for a minute." Hershel says.  
Lizzie lets Carol walk towards Hershel who is holding his bible.  
"I need you to watch her to make sure she keeps her breathing normal, let me read for a little."  
Carol rubs quick circles on Hershel's shoulder blade and let's him walk off to an empty cell.  
While she's watching the girl breathing she hears gunshots outside and Hershel in the empty cell crying. It hurts her to know he's crying from the loss around him.  
The woman she watched began to choke on her blood then stops breathing completely.  
"Hershel!" She calls.  
She needs him to try to help her, even if she knows she isn't gonna survive.  
Hershel walks over to the cell, his eyes red from crying.  
"She didn't make it." Carol says.  
"Do it now before she turns."  
Carol grabs her knife and stabs threw the woman's temple.  
"I need you to help me move her, the others don't need to see this."  
While they place the woman on the stretcher and cover her up with her blankets the sound of Tyreese's voice fills the bottom floor. He speaks in a soothing voice. He must be with Sasha.  
"Where do you want us to put her?"  
"Just help me take her down these stairs so we could take her to the visiting area. I've left everyone else there."  
Carol and Hershel make their way to the visiting area and leave the woman's body.  
"Anything else you need help with?"  
"No, go ahead and stay with Lizzie."  
The next few hours pass while she takes care of Lizzie and watched Bob give her the medicine she needs.  
"Carol, when am I able to see Mika?" Lizzie asks.  
Carol knows the girls are very close, she would love to take Lizzie out so she could see her sister but she doesn't know if that would be the best thing to do for Mika's or everybody else's health.  
"Can I see her in that room I saw you in yesterday?" Lizzie requests.  
"I could talk to Mika and see if she wants to go, I'm finished giving medicine after Lizzie." Bob requests.  
Carol smiles at Bob and Lizzie nods her head with a smile that reaches ear to ear.  
Carol watches Bob go, she thinks about the long day everybody had. Glenn almost died, Hershel trying to help the sick alone, Rick and her went on a run that was really unnecessary finding cough drops and tomatoes. Meeting Sam and Ana to later finding Ana dead and Sam to be missing.  
What could have happened to them? How?  
Bob going with Daryl, Michonne and Tyreese on a long trip to find medicine for animals to treat our sick. Maggie trying to keep the fence secure and watch for us or Daryl's group. Later to find out the fence fell and the walkers almost got Carl and Rick.  
Today was a long ass day. She knows she's happy that this day is over and tomorrow will be kinder.  
Maybe?  
After Mika saw Lizzie and Carol put Lizzie to bed, she didn't know if she should stay with the sick or go to c block with the others.  
What if she was carrying the sickness now? Yes they might have medicine to treat it but what if its already to late?  
Carol takes the chance and heads to the showers in D block she really didn't want to deal with Rick so she decides to stay in D block for the night.  
Once she showered and dried she try's to find a clean cell that didn't get much blood from the night Patrick died and created all that chaos.  
Once she found a pretty decent cell she got herself comfortable and tried to sleep. Her mind kept racing, she tried to think about something nice like snow or rainfall.  
Halloween when Sophia dressed as a princess with a long pink dress. Sophia wanted the dress to be pink instead of purple because she said pink made her eyes pop. Carol made the dress for her daughter, Ed said spending money on something only worn for a day was a waste of time and money. Carol decided to make her the dress. After she finished with the dress Sophia put it on and ran around in the dress for hours, she didn't want to take it off. She said she felt like a beautiful princess and didn't want to take it off because if she did she wouldn't feel beautiful anymore. Carol let her daughter sleep in the dress. Ed was so angry at Carol that night he made sure she knew never to spend money on fabric again, she ended up in the hospital that night with a broken arm and a cracked rib, she made up the excuse she fell down the stairs in the dark. Carol still took her daughter trick or treating. Anything for her beautiful princess.  
Carol sat up in the bed and rubbed her eyes to take away the unshed tears.  
Maybe she was thinking about her daughter because she spoke of her that very day with Rick. She used to think of her everyday but since she's been busy with the other girls she would think about them more.  
Did that make her a bad mother?  
She disgusted herself to think she would forget her own daughter, her flesh and blood.  
Carol got up from the bed to walk around the cell block. The silence from the block gave it a eerie feeling.  
Not to long ago people died in here, they were sleeping and ended up getting eaten alive by walkers that were once her friends.  
Her stomach began to knot up.  
What if it were Daryl? The thought made her sick to her stomach.  
She ran to the restroom to empty out her stomach in the toilet. She didn't eat very much tonight, maybe just some jerky Michonne brought back from a run last week.  
She flushed while she sat on the cement floor and her head laying on the porcelain bowl.  
How would Daryl react when he found out she killed Karen and David? Would he hate her? Would he stay away from her?  
The thought vanished when she heard something behind her move.  
She gabbed her knife and got up to defend herself.  
She was no longer the woman she was when she was married to Ed.  
Daryl came out of the shadows slowly. She lowered her knife and put it back in its sheath.  
"Didn't mean ta scare ya, why are ya in D?"  
Here come the questions she wasn't ready for.  
"I was with Lizzie for a couple hours, I didn't want to spread any sickness in case I have it."  
"I was lookin' for ya when I got back. I got worried something happened. Are ya sick? Heard ya throwin' up. We got the medicine for a reason, if ya think ya might have it wouldn't ya want ta get the medicine ta get better?"  
"I was just being cautious was all, I'm not sure I got it. Hershel didn't get it, I might not either."  
"Why were you throwin' up?"  
"Well I am in the cell block were many people died, it's not sitting well with me." She lied. " How did you know I was here?"  
"Ya weren't in C or in solitary so I tried here next. When I was close to coming in I heard someone pukin' so I knew either it had ta be you or a walker that got sick." He jokes.  
They giggle for a few seconds.  
She felt the guilt come back thick as a blanket.  
She scratched the back of her neck to keep her hands busy.  
You need to tell him. She thinks. He's your friend you need to tell him.  
She shakes her head and sighs.  
"What's wrong?" He asks.  
Crap.  
"I... Uh." Lie you need to lie. "I can't."  
"Ya can't what?"  
Crap, I said that out loud? Lie, tell him you have a stomach ache. Something, anything to get away from this bad feeling. Lie.  
"Carol?" He whispers walking towards her.  
Carol backs up a few inches Daryl notices.  
"What's wrong, why are ya backing away from me?"  
His words stab her in the heart. You need to tell him.  
Tears start to form in her eyes and threaten to fall.  
"Daryl, I..." She lets out a shaky breath. "I need to tell you something but I don't know how to say it."  
Daryl comes closer but she keeps backing away.  
"What is it?"  
"I... K-" she shakes her head and the tears fall from her eyes. "I killed Karen and David." She say her hands tugging at her sleeves, her body beginning to slouch.  
If she could she would run, run away from this room, from this problem, from Daryl's stare.  
Daryl mustn't have expected that. His eye grow narrow and he tenses up.  
"Why?" He asks his eyes squinting towards her.  
"They were dying. They were the only ones in the group that were sick. Somebody had to try to take care of the group. I thought it would end there, I was wrong." She cried her tears not stopping. She knew once these tears were to start they wouldn't stop.  
"You were the one that set them on fire?"  
She nods her head slowly. At this point she feels like a child that's in trouble.  
"I was trying to stop the sickness from spreading. I thought fire-"  
"You killed them, then set them on fire because you thought you were going ta stop the sickness from spreading!" He shouts.  
She backs away more her back hitting the cold wall. He legs give out and she slides down the wall.  
She hugs her legs then lays her forehead on her knees and begins to rock back and forth.  
She doesn't know if Daryl stays or leaves but the silence in the room begins to hurt her ears.  
"Carol." Daryl finally speaks, his voice quiet but soft. "I don't want ya-"  
"I'll leave, I'll run away as far as I can go. None of you will even remember me, I promise. Just let me grab some clothes and-"  
"If you leave, I go with ya. It's as simple as that. But ya didn't let me finish speaking. I was tryin' ta say I don't want ya being next ta Tyreese alone. That man is angry, and when ya tell him which you will, you're not doing it without me. I'll be here for ya. Your problems are my problems."  
Carol wasn't expecting Daryl to say any of this. Yes Daryl may have be angry but now he seems to be okay with it. Which he shouldn't.  
"Why aren't you angry with me?"  
"I was, but then I thought about it. I would have done the same thing if it were me. You were tryin' ta keep the group safe, you would do anything for the group. I would do the same. I would do anything to keep you safe. If Tyreese tries to hurt ya a bolt would be in his brain before he could lay a hand on ya. I'll be with ya every step if the way." His words echo inside her mind over and over again.  
More tears spill from her eyes. Daryl sinks to the floor to sit beside her, he puts his arm around her shoulder and holds her close. Carol rests her head on his very firm chest, the sound of his heart beating calms her nerves. Her eyes become heavy and her tears finally subside.  
Finally on the edge of sleep she hears his voice softly say "Don't you worry Carol, I'm here. Sleep. I'll be with you when you wake."  
She sleeps peacefully in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. I tried.


End file.
